Problem: $ 56\% + 2 - 1.58 = {?} $
First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ 56\% = \dfrac{56}{100} = 0.56 $ Now we have: $ 0.56 + 2 - 1.58 = {?} $ $ 0.56 + 2 - 1.58 = 0.98 $